1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus configured to produce and read an index sheet and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital input devices such as a digital cameras and image scanners, and digital output devices such as inkjet printers have been widely used. A user can perform image processing using these devices in conjunction with a personal computer (PC).
Multifunction peripherals (MFP), in which a scanner and a printer are integrated, have also been widely used. With the MFP, image processing, such as copying a photograph, can be performed without using a PC. Most home-use MFPs have a small size operation unit or a small number of keys, and a dedicated viewer is required to select an image. Therefore, an image processing operation is more difficult on an MFP as compared with a PC.
In a conventional method for printing image data stored in an external memory storage device, such as a memory card, without using a PC, a MFP including an apparatus to read image data from the external storage device is used. In this method, an index sheet is typically used to navigate through the image data.
FIG. 10 illustrates a conventional index sheet IS1. On the conventional index sheet IS1, index images, which are candidate images to be printed, are collectively printed. A mark field is provided to each of the printed index images. A mark field is also provided for designating print settings. An MFP prints the index sheet IS1. Here, an index image refers to a reduced image of the main image stored in the memory card.
A user marks the mark field for the index sheet IS1 to designate the printing settings and an image to be printed. This method is similar to a method for making an additional copy of a photograph, and therefore, is easy for a user to intuitively understand. Then, the reading unit of the MFP reads the index sheet filled in by the user, and the image data stored in the external storage device is printed according to the index sheet filled in by the user.
According to this conventional method, instead of the complicated photograph printing operation performed through an operation panel, the photograph can be easily printed without using a PC.
For a method for printing a photograph, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 09-281605 discusses an image processing apparatus which can automatically detect the number of object persons existing in an image and makes additional copies of the photograph in the detected number of object persons.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-286737 also discusses an image processing apparatus including a function for detecting the number of object persons and causing a user to select a layout sample of a photograph sticker according to the detected number of object persons.
In the case of the above-described conventional index sheet, when, for example, a photograph containing a group of object persons or a commemorative photograph, in which many persons are present, is used for an index image, each person is too small to be recognized.
Thus, good photographs can be selected only after all the candidate photographs are once printed to confirm facial expressions of the persons. Accordingly, convenience of a user becomes low, and an ink, a sheet, and time are wasted.
In the above-described conventional method, in the case of recording photographs according to the number of photographed persons, when a photograph shows a group of fifty persons and one additional copy of the photograph is desired to be made, for example, fifty additional copies are printed, which also results in wasting the ink, the sheet, and time.
In the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-286737, in selecting a layout of a photograph sticker, a desired layout can be easily selected out of a plurality of layouts considering the number of object persons. However, the persons in a photograph cannot be easily recognized when a large number of object persons are taken in a photograph.